


blissful marriage

by WattStalf



Series: Tellius Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tellius Week, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Astrid is happier than she has ever been.
Relationships: Makalov/Stella | Astrid
Series: Tellius Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188
Kudos: 6





	blissful marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off Tellius week with one of my shame ships cos lord does this trope make me big horny

“Gotta say, I’m always surprise a fancy lady like you knows how to cook so good,” Makalov says, leaning back with a happy sigh. Astrid beams at him, his praise meaning more to her than anything else in the world. He says this almost every day after eating a meal that she has made for him, but she never tires of hearing it from him either.

“You know I do my best for you,” she replies with a warm smile. People can say whatever they want to about her husband, but the marriage has been nothing but blissful for her. The way that he compliments her for her cooking is only one factor, and as he leans back in his chair a little bit more, gesturing for her to come join him, her smile grows.

“There we go, come over here. I can’t cook worth a shit but I can at least give you some dessert,” he says with a sleazy smirk, one that sends a shudder of excitement through her body. Even as she crosses the room to join him, she sheds her clothes, blushing at the way his eyes travel her body, even though she is more than used to it at this point. It is still very flattering to know that he is this attracted to her.

He has his pants undone by the time she reaches him as well, letting her climb onto his lap, straddling him while he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a kiss. Astrid melts into it, and Makalov moans into her mouth, running his hands up and down her back while she clings to him, arms around his neck. Her marriage has been nothing but blissful from the start, and she is left happier and happier with each passing day.

Breaking the kiss, he says, “Yeah, you’re real eager for that, aren’t you? You always get so excited for me, just for me…”

“That’s because it’s you,” she replies, with nothing but warmth in her eyes. She absolutely adores him, no matter what anyone might say about him. Perhaps everyone else is right about him, but that makes no difference to Astrid, and it will never change her feelings for him, or how happy he makes her.

“You’re way too nice to me, you know that?” he asks, grinding up against her as he does. She whimpers, flustered into speechlessness, so all she can do is shake her head. “What, you don’t think you are? Well, that just shows how much of an angel you are, I guess. But that’s not what you’re thinking about right now, is it?” Again, all she can do is shake her head, fidgeting on top of him, growing impatient.

“Alright, alright, if that’s what you want…” He moves his hands down slowly, until he puts them on her hips, and steadily pulls her onto his cock, pushing up into her with a low groan. Astrid’s breath catches in her throat, gasping out to him.

Makalov lets her rest on top of him for a moment, his cock buried inside of her, his hands still on her hips, holding her steady. She needs to catch her breath, return to her senses, but for now, all she can do is cling to her husband, whimpering for him. She adores him, she loves him so much, and every day of her life is filled with bliss because of _this_.

“You’re so easy to please,” he murmurs in her ear, and she does not know if that is true or not. She has no idea if she is easy to please, because she has never loved anyone like this, never been this close to anyone. With no other experience to compare it to, and no way of really knowing what counts as easy or difficult to please, she just has to take his word for it and, at the same time, decide not to care one way or another.

Whether or not she is easy to please does not change the fact that she is as happy as she could possibly be, riding him on their kitchen chair while he holds her steady and groans in that low sort of way. Sometimes she worries the chair might collapse beneath them, especially when he really gets going, thrusting up into her and groaning pathetically, clinging tighter to her as he pushes himself closer and closer, and never there before she is, but it never does, even after she has given into her bliss, bringing Makalov right along with her.

Astrid is easy to please, and she considers her marriage as blissful as any marriage can be, and no matter what anyone else may say, she is the happiest that she has ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
